Only One Wish
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: Sora's engaged to Yamato but when Taichi has a tragic mishap Sora finally realizes how much she cares for him, but it's 2 late. Sora makes a wish that's been Taichi's greatest. Now she's seeing & hearing him everywhere. Is Sora going crazy? Is she getting
1. PART 1

Only One Wish  
  
A TAIORA Fan Fiction  
  
Written By: Christina Burnfield  
  
Japanese Reference Dictionary (you won't need these all but I thought you might enjoy learning these few things)  
  
tanto - a small sword used mostly by female ninjas.  
  
koibito - sweetheart  
  
neko - cat  
  
niji - rainbow  
  
leviathan - an old dragon legend from Japanese history. Was considered the Dragon God of the sea.  
  
kanji - one of the three Asian alphabets  
  
tenshi - love  
  
baka - silly/idiot  
  
Samurai - an old type of warrior for the emperor. Also means "die for honor"  
  
Story: (PART 1)  
Taichi was twenty-three and it was Sora's birthday to turn the same age he was. He walked up to her that morning when he saw her and said sounding depressed, "Congratulations Sora. I heard about your upcoming wedding. Yamato doesn't know how lucky he is ta have you."  
"Ya sound down. You okay?" she replied concerned.  
"I always wanted to hold ya in my arms forever, but my true wish is jus' ta see you happy. That's truly all that matters ta me," he answered softly placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you two comin' ta my soccer game tomorrow?"  
"Of course. We'll be right up front cheering ya on along with everyone else." Sora smiled.  
That night he climbed in bed pulling the sheets over himself. He was positive that right now Yamato was with Sora in the park or some other romantic spot trying to suck her into making out or something along those lines. He'd never treat her like that. The truth was that Sora had become naive and easy. Taichi however, knew just how strong she used to be. She used to take nothing from no one. She'd always punch instead of slapping. She also was a championship archer and master of the tanto. She loved to play soccer all the time and have mud fights in the rain. At one time she had just as much or more courage than he had.  
The next morning he awoke to the sound of Agumon's voice shouting in his face. The young man sat up rubbing his head trying to comfort the headache he'd gotten from his digimon's voice ringing in his ears. "Where's my soccer uniform?" Taichi asked with a yawn stretching his arms.  
"Hung up on the back of the bathroom door. Put it there last night after ya fell asleep so ya'd pretty much be all ready ta go," the digimon replied before handing him his morning bowl of Rice Krispies and glass of orange juice. Then the doorbell rang. Agumon walked over to the door and opened it. It was only the mail carrier. He handed the digimon the mail and walked away after wishing Agumon a good day. The digimon looked through the things. There were a few bills, the monthly check and a package addressed to Taichi Yagami. Agumon simply walked in the bedroom and handed Taichi the mail saying, "A couple bills, your check and I think the other's the first issue of that magazine ya subscribed to."  
Taichi finished off his breakfast, climbed out from under the sheets and tossed the mail on the bed. "I'll open it after my shower," he said walking into the bathroom.  
The sun rose high over the soccer field. The air was slightly cool yet calm. It was the final championship game today. Taichi approached the stands from the field and said to his digimon sitting beside Piyomon, "Remember our little bet?"  
"Yup. If ya manage ta score at least six goals during the game I gotta buy everyone lunch today," the digimon replied.  
Then he turned to Sora, "Do ya remember our agreement?"  
"Yeah. If anythin' happens I gotta look after Agumon 'til ya get outta the hospital," Sora replied cheerfully before adding, "Don't worry. Nothin's gonna happen. You'll be absolutely fine walkin' back here with that trophy."  
Near the end of the game the two teams were tied, so Taichi's coach called a time out. "Yagami. Time ta bring out the secret weapon. Don't mess it up. We lose this shot and we lose the championships," his coach said firmly.  
Taichi simply nodded saying, "Got it."  
"Takada. I want you on kick-off. And Arakawa. I want you ta be Yagami's backup incase somethin' goes wrong," his coach rambled out giving the commands. He sounded more like he was coaching football than soccer at times. Occasionally he'd use the wrong term for the wrong sport of which was being played.  
The referee called time in and the players returned to the field. Taichi looked over towards the stands. Sora appeared to be sweating as much as him. Maybe she truly did care for him, but didn't know quite how to admit it to him. Hearing the whistle he automatically turned his mind back to the game. He was going to get that trophy no matter what it took.  
He ran down the field bringing the ball closer and closer to the net. It wasn't all that much further before he could make his Space Kick that'd send it into the net winning the game and the championships. His sweat ran down his face and some even dripped in between his lips. He wiped it away after a slight taste of which he hadn't intended. This was it. This was his point to be a hero amongst his team and soccer. He launched the ball into the air, picked himself up on his hands and sped his feet towards the ball. They hit. It went in. However, before the crowds or himself could cheer on a victory, a red convertible came speeding onto the field. It was closest to him. He jumped to dodge but...  
"Taichi!" Sora called beginning to cry. The car crashed into a tree and then everyone jumped from their spots and ran out onto the field.  
Jo's father looked him over checking his pulse and heartbeat. Taichi had neither. Mr. Kido stood to his feet and said making the sign of the cross with his hand, "I'm sorry. He's dead."  
Sora gasped along with everyone else. She tried to break through the crowd crying, but couldn't make it through with everybody holding her back. She didn't know why it affected her this badly. True he was a good friend, but this seemed little overly emotional for a friend. It hit her finally harder than a ton of bricks. She loved him. She'd always loved him. Why did it have to be now when it was too late to realize this? Why now when it was too late to say this? Her mother was already dead. She'd died just the previous year from a sudden heart attack. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. And now her true love was dead. Did she have anything left? Well, she did have her friends and digimon. She wanted to make everyone proud of her, yet her life now had no love. What was she to do?  
That evening Sora walked into his bedroom and in hailed the smell, which at one time had bothered her deeply. Now though, it was the smell of the life Taichi Yagami had just held only no more than five hours ago. It bothered her still, but not in the same way, for it was a smell that was never going to appear again. It was the smell of his sweat from a thousand victories or more. Sure, he should've put the clothes in the wash before he left for his game that day, but since when had Taichi ever been that efficient or tidy? She looked around the room at everything there was to see. His messed up bed, the posters, alarm clock and even the pictures he held closest to him while he slept. They were the photographs of the two of them over the years. In every single last one of them she was always smiling. He wasn't smiling all the time though. This pondered Sora, before she remembered what Taichi's one wish was for. To see her happy. She sat down on the edge of his bed, picked up the mail and out of curiosity opened it. A couple bills and a check seemed like nothing to her. She didn't want to pay bills and she had no temptation for money. She could care less about it. Cash wasn't going to take away this pain inside. Then she noticed the package. It was inside no more than a brown bubble envelope, but still it puzzled her as to what it could be. It was this month's issue of Soccer Maniacs. She removed the plastic and began to look slowly through the magazine at the different pictures. When she found a few pictures of him she read the articles and one thing caught her attention. "I guess I owe everything to my sweetest treasure; Sora. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be that kid at the bottom of the class with no friends, no respect and nothing to live by. I thank God everyday for her lovely smile that makes me realize just how much I'm capable of..." she read aloud to herself. It was then that she realized what she truly wanted more than anything else. The one thing she hadn't seen in the longest time. She got down on her knees beside the bed and began to pray. "Please God, the one thing I want more than anythin' in the universe is... I wish ta see Taichi happy."  
"Hey Sora. Wanna play a game? Gotta practice if we're ever gonna make it ta the Olympics," she heard a familiar voice say cheerfully.  
She turned her head to see Taichi at age fifteen in his old soccer uniform. He looked so cute in that outfit and the way he'd always styled his hair was absolutely adorable. Blushing she replied, "Sure." She kicked the ball into the air and it almost went past Taichi's head when he grabbed it with his hands and went running down the field laughing. "Hey, that's not allowed," Sora called reminding him of the rules.  
"Oh c'mon. Let's enjoy ourselves. There's nothin' wrong with havin' a little fun," he replied happily. This was the first time in a long time that she'd seen Taichi smile.  
The next evening Sora arrived home from work. Stressed she dropped her stuff to the floor, took off her clothes and went to have a shower. As she stood rinsing the hot water through her hair making the shampoo run down her back she closed her eyes putting herself into deep thought trying to relax. The water felt refreshing against her skin, and she deeply just wanted to relax that night and think about Taichi for a while. She'd always been told that when a loved one dies they still watch over you. Sora just didn't realize how much an individual would watch over you.  
All of a sudden she felt a heavenly feeling like someone running their hands through her strawberry colored hair, and heard a familiar voice say, "Your hair feels nice, but ya should use conditioner more often."  
Sora freaked and turned her head nervously to see Taichi's spirit looking at her. The young woman froze. How could this be happening? Maybe she'd just drifted off to sleep in the shower from all her stress lately?  
"Hey, who knew ya looked this hot when you're wet and naked?" the spirit joked.  
"Taichi?" escaped her lips. "But you're d...de...dead."  
"Ya did wanna see me happy, didn't you? Ya wished for the same thing I've been wishing for since I first met ya," the apparition replied smiling.  
Suddenly Sora awoke to the sound of Piyomon's voice yelling in her face. She rubbed her head from the headache she'd received from her digimon's shouting. The young woman was laying on Taichi's blue futon in his living room. Both the soccer game and shower had been dreams. Still, they had seemed very real. Maybe Taichi was really watching over her from the after-life. Sora sat up and turned on the news. Taichi's death seemed like a very big subject. Well, why shouldn't it have been? He was in the major leagues now. Sora couldn't help herself anymore from holding it in. She broke out crying once more. She had ruined her chance at being with her soul mate.  
Later that day Sora stopped by the bank for an interview about some of her more personal financial situations. The banker had left for a few moments to get some items and information. Sora sat back and just relaxed in the nice chair she was sitting in. She pulled out her mini photo book and began to flip through the different pictures when she came across a new photo. One that'd never happened and could never happen because of the circumstances. It was a picture of her and Taichi getting married. Sora slapped the book shut. It must've been the stress lately getting to her. She was truly beginning to feel it. The young woman opened her purse, took out a bottle of aspirin and gulped back two pills.  
After the meeting Sora walked out of the building only to be confronted by her fiance. "Yamato. What're you doing here?" she asked sounding almost nervous.  
"Just came ta see how my darling girl's doing. Anythin' wrong with that?" he replied cheerfully before putting his hand around her waist.  
Sora threw his arm off. "Don't touch me," she warned him in an angry firm voice. Suddenly she realized what she'd just done. "Uh... Yamato..." she began her voice sounding as though she was having a battle with herself. "I'm sorry. I've just been stressed lately. Just don't touch me for now. I need to clear my head."  
"Uh... Sora. Do ya care 'bout Taichi?" he asked suddenly as though annoyed or worried by what her reply would be.  
"Well, of course I care 'bout him. He's a good friend ta me," Sora replied without any thought as to how she'd just phrased her comment.  
"Sora. Think about what you're sayin'. He WAS a good friend. Face it. Taichi Yagami is dead," Yamato said before adding without any thought of Sora's feelings, "Now c'mon. We'll get married, have a couple kids and be lovers for life."  
This hit Sora like a ton of bricks. It finally occurred to her just exactly how much of an asshole Yamato was being. "Yamato," she began slipping the ring off her finger. "Forget the wedding." Sora dropped the ring in his hand and walked off saying firmly, "Don't bother me anymore."  
On her way home she ran into Hikari & Takeru. The two of them were twenty-one, madly in love and engaged. They were always there for each other through thick and thin. They were also rather lovey-dovey lately. Hikari was leaning on Takeru's shoulder lightly crying. She seemed a little upset about Taichi's death as well. Takeru simply held her trying to soothe her pain.  
"Ya miss him too?" Sora asked Hikari.  
"Huh?" Hikari replied raising her head. "Sora? Ya cared about him as well?" she added wiping her tears.  
"Yup. I cared about him and still do. It's been drivin' me nuts lately. I can't believe I let myself get infatuated with Yamato instead of realizing and accepting that Taichi was my real soul mate. No offense Takeru, but Yamato's a real jackass. He doesn't even truly care 'bout me."  
"So, that's why ya broke up with him just a few minutes ago?" Takeru replied to her comment.  
"Yeah. How'd ya know about that?"  
"Yamato called me right after ya walked away... And you're right. He has been being a jerk lately. Actually, he's been bein' a jerk since he was sixteen."  
"You wanna come over ta our place for dinner Sora?" Hikari offered.  
"But Hikari. Ya promised we'd spend the night alone together this evening," Takeru objected.  
"Oh c'mon. She's stressed and could use some company. I'm feelin' very close ta the way she's feeling right now. Let's give her a hand. We can spend another night together alone," Hikari argued.  
"Well alright. I guess you're right," Takeru replied before turning to Sora. "So, would ya like ta come over?"  
"Oh sure. Okay. Thanks you two." Sora felt a little better knowing that she had friends like Hikari and Takeru who'd be there for her as much as possible. 


	2. PART 2

Only One Wish PART 2  
  
Reference Terms Dairy Queen - Most of you out there should know what this is. However, I'm not sure just how world spread this is. Dairy Queen is a very popular restaurant. It was originally only an ice cream parlor, but over the years they've wide spread their variety and now carry even other lunch and dinner time foods like French fries, hotdogs and hamburgers. Love Hina - For all of you out there that haven't heard of this widely spread popular anime, it's a series about a young man named Keitaro Urashima. He's a complete moron, nerd, no good with making friends and has failed his exams to get into Tokyo University twice. When his parents kick him out of the house he's an uneducated and unemployed slacker. He winds up heading for his grandmother's famous hotel; the Hinata House. What Keitaro doesn't know is that it's been changed to a girl's dormitory... It's absolutely hilarious and I definitely recommend you get it. In North America the anime is released by Bandai Entertainment and the 14 volume manga is available through TOKYOPOP. RPG - Short form for Role Playing Game. Just here for individuals that don't play video games too much.  
  
Story: (Please Enjoy!)  
It had been a year since Taichi's death. Well almost. Today was Sora's 24th birthday. The once bit of comfort she had felt had faded away. Life seemed so dull; so boring; so empty without love in it. No matter how much time she spent with her friends it didn't seem to help much at all. She was very thankful that they'd all been trying so hard, but it just wasn't working. Sora prayed every morning, noon and night for a miracle of some kind, but it was yet for her prayers to be answered.  
"C'mon Sora. Blow out the candles and make a wish," the pink haired woman sitting next to her said impatiently. Mimi had dyed her hair once again.  
"Let her think of one first Mimi," Yamato said trying to calm her down. He'd apologized for everything he did to Sora, and the two of them decided after a long conversation to remain friends. It really seemed as though he'd finally begun to grow up and face reality. Mimi and himself were now singing together as a duo for most of their songs, and the popularity of the band had sky rocketed ever since.  
Sora thought for a moment letting her favorite memories flash by. That's when she realized that almost all of them had Taichi in it. The ones that didn't were of her parents. With that, Sora made up her mind and blew out the candles.  
Everyone clapped and Hikari cut the cake. A smile sprouted on Sora's once grim face as she watched Hikari tap her slightly increased stomach. Hikari was now about three months pregnant with her first child. Sora felt bad knowing that this child would never know its incredible uncle Taichi, and that she could never be its aunt-in-law.  
"What'd ya wish for?" Daisuke asked shoving a good size chunk of cake in his mouth.  
"She can't tell moron; otherwise it won't come true," Hikari replied punching him in the side of the arm. However, when Hikari turned her head she noticed that Sora's face had turned redder than her hair. "Okay. What'd ya wish for?" Hikari said jumping out of her seat leaning over the table.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Those that began to choke picked up their beverage and washed the food down their throat.  
Sora smiled for once in a long time. Still, one smile every ten months wasn't enough happiness to live by. "Can't tell. I'll say what it is after it happens," okay?" she added with a sigh. The only comfort of any kind she'd was her imagination creating illusions of Taichi in so many different places, which was actually more frightening than comforting.  
Later that night Sora climbed into bed pulling the sheets over herself. The young woman turned on her side and shut her eyes settling her head into the pillows. All of a sudden she felt a soft cold kiss on the cheek. Sora's eyes jolted open to the sight of Taichi's spirit hovering above her.  
The apparition simply smiled and said cheerfully," Happy Birthday Sora. Miss me?"  
Sora was in almost complete shock. If it had of been any worse she would've fainted. "Ta...Ta... Taichi," was all that escaped her lips.  
"Ya did wish to see me smile, didn't you?" Taichi said trying to calm her nerves.  
Once again Sora's memories of her wish came to mind. At first it'd always been Taichi's wish to see her smile. Now she felt the same towards him. Realizing this, she said in a soft sheepish voice, "I miss you."  
"Sora, ya don't have to. Since I missed ya so much I talked with the big guy and girl upstairs. So, they're allowing me ta make you an offer. It's a chance for us to be together. Sorry, but I don't have any control over this. The deal is an instant painless death if you say yes. If ya say no, you live with the ability to fall dead under bad circumstance. If ya don't answer, then you remain immortal for your life 'til the age of ninety- eight," the apparition explained.  
"You're asking me ta make a decision like that? I need some time ta think about it," Sora replied softly.  
"You do have some time. The limit they gave you and me is seventy-two hours. At the end of the time limit I'll be here for your decision."  
"Thanks Taichi. I promise I'll think about it and be back here in time," she replied combing her fingers through her hair trying to tackle a few tangles.  
"You're welcome." The apparition paused for roughly twenty seconds before adding, "Sora before I leave, would you like ta go out flying with me for a little while?"  
"Sure. Do I have to do anything?" she replied excited.  
"Just hold on tight and get yourself changed into some shorts and a shirt."  
Sora quickly changed and then Taichi grabbed onto her arms and took her off flying out through the window. The buildings appeared almost like twinkling stars from how high they were. Sora was breath taken. The stars were now both below and above her, and she felt like she was being held by a cloud. She had never even felt this exhilarated while riding on Birdramon before. They flew by their old highschool, the Dairy Queen, the water park and many other different familiar places.  
"Taichi, this is absolutely amazing!" Sora began before adding, "Is this what the after life's really like?"  
"Yup. It's great ain't it?" he replied happily. "Wanna fall and let me catch ya?"  
"That such a good idea? What if you didn't manage to grab me in time?"  
"Don't worry. I've been practicing and I haven't faltered once. It's quite easy actually. Ya know what, but the after life's been rather boring."  
"How come? This has gotta be the greatest fun in the universe!"  
"It's cuz I miss you. All I keep thinking about is you. I wanna share this all with ya. We can spend our days laughing and smiling. Kiss under the midnight stars and moon."  
Sora was overwhelmed by the thought of what Taichi had always wanted. "Okay drop me over the park. Make sure to catch me though," she said smiling.  
"I will." He smiled and headed over towards the park. As he reached it he dropped her.  
Sora felt instantly scared yet carefree. She screamed happily until she was too close to the ground for comfort. She looked around worried, but didn't see Taichi at all. Then all of a sudden she felt him catch her right before she hit the ground. Then he sat her down on a nice green patch by a tree and sat down beside her.  
"Taichi, if this is how great the afterlife is, then why have life?" Sora asked after pondering the thought for a few moments.  
"Life's point is to earn your keep. It decides where you go and what will happen to you. The afterlife is something earned," he replied with a soft sound to his voice as he stared at her. "To earn it we must all stand up for what's right no matter what the consequences may be. We must all learn to find courage to forgive, to show compassion, to learn and most importantly; to love."  
"So, how come we're all so afraid to die?" Sora asked fixing her hair.  
"Not all of us are. Besides, nobody knows what comes after they die. People are simply scared of the unknown as a rule. Very few aren't. You're one of those few. Well, most of the time anyhow."  
Sora smiled. "Can ya do absolutely anything in the afterlife?"  
"Of course. Well, except rage havoc and anything else that's terribly wrong."  
"What's it like to kiss someone when you're dead? How did it feel when ya kissed me on the cheek back in my bedroom?"  
"Sora, that's the only kiss I've done so far since I died, but it felt far more nice than when I used to kiss you when I was living. Why do ya ask?"  
"Just curious. Hey, can you still taste food?"  
"Yup. Anything else?"  
Sora thought things over in her head before one more question came to mind. "Taichi, I don't know how you're gonna take this last one, but..." Sora took breath and added, "Is sex possible in the afterlife?"  
Taichi's eyes widened from the shock. "Umm... Sora, I have absolutely no idea. In life it's used for pleasure, creating children and as a way to express love, so I'm rather stumped there. I couldn't tell ya."  
"Taichi, there's something I've been wanting for quite some time now," Sora said softly rummaging through her thoughts and feelings inside her.  
"Sora, I love you, but we're not gonna have sex out here. Not to mention it'd be strange seeing as how one of us is alive and the other's dead, and that's just rushing things too mu.." Taichi began panicking before Sora cut him off.  
"No. Not that. I meant, would ya kiss me on the lips?" she said softly. The look of pure love was in her eyes.  
"Huh?... Sure. Close your eyes," he replied sounding almost as though he was at the best part of a fairy tale.  
Sora and Taichi both shut their eyes and leaned towards each other. Sora didn't know what to think. It wasn't her skin lips that felt the kiss. It was her soul. It was far more sweet; more romantic; more passionate than any kiss someone had ever felt in life before. Suddenly, Sora felt lighter than air. She opened her eyes and letting go from the kiss she looked below her. Sora was hovering over a meter above her own body. The young woman looked back up at Taichi hovering over her and softly smiled.  
"Told ya the afterlife's great," Taichi said before adding, "It's especially great when you're here."  
"I don't know. I could use a little more convincing before I make up my mind on that one," Sora replied before she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss once more.  
Sora awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. Then came the smell of many other foods. Piyomon must've been making breakfast downstairs. The young woman didn't waste any time in getting out of bed. She struggled out from under the covers, took a quick shower and hurried down the stairs and around the corner into the dining room. On the table there were many different foods. Everything from bacon to home fries to French toast and so on. While she ate she thought what had happened the previous night. Had it been real? Had it been a dream triggered by her loneliness? Were things getting so bad that subconsciously she wanted to take her own life? And what about that kiss? It'd been absolutely amazing. Could her mind have made that up as well?  
"Hey Sora. Snap out of it!" Piyomon said raising her voice.  
"Huh? Sorry. What is it?" she replied sinking out of her thoughts for a moment.  
"We're all outta margarine, peanut butter, rice, flour, ice cream and the milk's gone bad. We'll have to do some shopping today."  
"Oh, okay. And, put some Orange and Apple Juice on that list to." Sora wandered back into her thoughts, and finally she made a decision on what she'd do. "Piyomon, we're also going to stop by Koshiro's place as well. I have to talk to him about something important. Would you mind sitting in the car while I'm up at his place?"  
"Oh c'mon Koshiro! A little closer! Take it off!" Koshiro's fiancé Amanda yelled laughing. Well, that's what Sora heard from outside their apartment door anyway. She walked up and knocked on it.  
"Okay. Just pause it like that," Sora heard Koshiro say to Amanda. "Well hi Sora. Is something wrong?" he asked after opening the apartment door.  
"I've got somethin' I really need to talk to you about," Sora replied before adding, "By the way, what're you two doing in here?"  
"Playing the new Love Hina Sim Date RPG. Why? What'd you think we were doing?" Koshiro replied.  
"Well, from outside it sounded like... oh never mind. Can I come in?"  
"Sure. Have a seat on the couch and I'll put on the kettle." He could tell that something was seriously troubling her, so he'd decided to make up some tea.  
"Thanks." Sora walked in, closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch. "Sorry I interrupted your game," Sora said apologizing to Amanda.  
"It's okay. How've you been?" the young woman replied fixing her knee- length black hair into a ponytail. Then she softly smiled.  
"Not the greatest. I've been havin' a lot of emotional problems and as a result I think I've gone into hallucinations," Sora replied before changing the subject. "Has Koshiro got anymore information about when and where your wedding's gonna be? He's so lucky to have you. Green's a very rare eye color around here. Especially emerald green. Not to mention you can keep good care of such long hair, and that's just square one."  
Amanda blushed. "Yeah. Well, he likes me more for my brain than my looks. As for the wedding, it's two months from now at the Buddha Temple on Religion Avenue."  
"Actually, I love you equally for both," Koshiro said walking out of the kitchen with a tray of full tea cups, tea pot, sugar and milk.  
"Can I give you a hand with those sweetheart?" Amanda asked getting up from her seat.  
"Nah. I'm fine," he replied setting the tray down on the coffee table. Then he pecked Amanda on the cheek. "So, what is it you came to ask me about? Does it have to do with Taichi by any chance?"  
"How did you know?" she answered softly sounding depressed.  
"It's been the very center and surrounding of most of your troubles lately."  
"Well, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, it all started when..." Sora explained the entire thing of what had happened and her different feelings and controversy thoughts.  
Twenty minutes later Koshiro sat with his left arm around Amanda listening to the end of Sora's explanation. "That's quite an amazing story Sora. However, I don't know what to tell you myself. I might be incredibly intelligent, but even the smartest people can't explain everything that happens. There are some things that all of us just need to have faith and believe in. The afterlife is one of them. There's absolutely no way to prove what happens to us after we die. The only thing we can rely on is the experiences some of us have. In my own opinion though, I think you should make your decision to the offer he made you. Even if it was your subconscious, at least you're ready for it. You know what, but even as great as you said the afterlife is, living's pretty great as well. The more I learn about this wonderful universe, the more I realize just how fascinating it really is."  
Sora walked out of Koshiro's apartment with those words stuck in her head. "How can life be so great when love's not there?" she asked herself as she opened the car door and got in. Then Sora started the car and headed towards the grocery store.  
Unfortunately, she had forgotten that the store had been closed due to repairs and she'd have to wait two days.  
Those couple days later she walked along the third aisle watching the many people around her. They all had things that they loved and deeply cherished. Suddenly, her cart bumped into another. Sora lifted her head to see Hikari and Takeru in front of her. "Sorry 'bout that. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Anyway, how've you two been?"  
"Not bad. We've been talkin' back and forth lately about what we'll name the baby. Unfortunately though, Hikari's been getting morning sickness," Takeru replied placing his arm around his wife's waist.  
"Hey Sora. We're goin' to the park after we're done here and drop the groceries off at home. Would you like to come?" Hikari asked.  
"Sure. I could use somewhere relaxing to think for a while," Sora answered half smiling.  
Afterwards they all met down at the park. Sora looked around her at all the spots that brought back so many memories. She felt almost as though she was going to cry. She had to fight with herself to hold the tears back.  
"You know Sora. If you're searching for a purpose to continue on living, then maybe you should consider your love," Hikari said walking up behind her as Sora was staring at the swings.  
"My love is dead," Sora replied sadly moping.  
"No it's not. Sure, Taichi's dead, but he still love's you from the afterlife. Do you know why he got into heaven?"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I know that. He came to me as well. It's because the afterlife is earned. It's earned by us trying to do the right thing; by finding courage to take on everything, and by finding anything and everything possible to love, even if it isn't where we can always see it. He did all those things. Even when you tried to leave him he always was there beside you, and even though he's dead he's still watching over and protecting you. I'm sure he'd be just as happy seeing you smile, then having you with him in the afterlife."  
Hikari's tender words of wisdom hit Sora like a ton of bricks. This was the answer she'd been looking for all along. "Thanks Hikari," Sora said finally smiling the greatest smile ever in several years. "I needed that. I think those were the words I've been searching for."  
That evening she played a few games with her digimon, watched a movie with some popcorn and coke. Then, after Piyomon headed of to bed Sora walked in her room a few minutes early. She sat down on her bed and watched the clock.  
Two minutes went by and Taichi's spirit appeared. "Have you made your decision?" the apparition said happily and hopeful.  
"I have Taichi. I've always loved you, still do and I always will. However, I have a life here. I know you'll always be there, so my answer is no. I hope this doesn't hurt too badly, but now that I've realized these two things I'll always smile for you and I know you'll do the same for me."  
The spirit simply smiled and said, "I know Sora. Trust me. I always will be there for you."  
From then on, Sora always felt his presence nearby and couldn't have been any better. She wound up playing soccer again and neither of them ever showed true sadness again.  
On Sora's thirty-first birthday Yamato went insane and caught her off guard with his car while she'd been crossing the street. When her spirit lifted from her body she wrapped her arms around Taichi. The two of them kissed for a moment.  
"I think he's got a one-way ticket to hell, don't you?" Taichi said to his soul mate.  
"Yeah. I think he's going to prison first though," she replied rubbing her head against Taichi's chest. Then she kissed his neck and the two of them took off.  
A week later when everyone entered her room after the funeral they began to look around for just anything. That's when they noticed a note on the wall. They all smiled suddenly. For on that piece of paper it read, "Love isn't always what blinds us. Sometimes, it's the absence of it that shortens our sight."  
Yamato had received life in a mental institution and Takeru couldn't believe how he could have a bad seed in his family. Still, he managed. Hikari named the baby Umi after Sora's middle name. Meanwhile, Taichi and Sora held each other naked cuddling. True love had taken them, and it wasn't about to end.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Comments I think I did drag along the ending, and for that I'm sorry. I also did my usual Yamato bashing. I really never liked him the slightest bit. There was actually many more reasons than just the thing with Sora that made me dislike him. Sorry to anyone who did like the character. Btw, I've gotten a couple of negative feedback reviews before on some stories and other things I've done. I'd be most appreciative if you could nicely say how it bothered you and give me some suggestions on what I can do to improve my writing skills. Also, if you do wish to make a complaint, would you kindly tell me as well what sort of things you did like about the story? Arigatou gozaimasu. 


End file.
